A conventional wireless site includes units such as an antenna, a radio frequency unit, a baseband unit, and a power supply, and an integration level of each unit module is not high and a volume of each unit module is relatively large. When a site is designed and deployed, each unit module needs to be separately installed. Therefore, more space resources may be occupied and an installation process needs to consume more labor and time.
At present, an adaptive antenna system (AAS) platform product developed by an operator integrates each unit module of the conventional wireless site, so that the wireless site becomes miniaturized, integrated, and intelligent. A typical installation mode of an integrated antenna system is that: a radio frequency module is connected, in a blind-mate manner, to an antenna body by using a connector, and fastened to the antenna body by using a sheet metal mounting kit at the top of the radio frequency module. A fastening manner is to screw screws at four corners of the sheet metal mounting kit into the antenna body. An installation process of the integrated antenna system is that: installation personnel inserts, on the ground, the radio frequency module downward in a vertical direction into the antenna body, then fastens the four corners of the sheet metal mounting kit onto the antenna body by using the screws, and finally lifts an assembled antenna as a whole onto an installation interface for installation.
When the foregoing integrated antenna system is installed, because the radio frequency module and the antenna body are fastened by using screws, operation space of the screws is compact due to a module layout limitation, and an operation must be performed by using a tool. As a result, time and labor are consumed and installation efficiency is low.